detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 13
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 12 |- !Next volume: |Volume 14 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 13 was released on December 10, 1996 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Holmes Freak Case Anime Episode 57-58: Holmes Freak Murder Case 'File 121 - The Revelation ' Hide= |-|Show= After tranquilizing Heiji instead of Kogoro, he then declares Kento Togano is the culprit, the boyfriend of Ayako Oki. He reveals that the second incident was not for Ayako but for Toshiaki Fujisawa, the train station employee. The reason why Ayako knew that Kento was the culprit is because she decided to cheat off his Holmes test, but when she saw his test, it was blank, because he knew it would never be graded and he was busy preparing for the killing of the host. Kento confesses and reveals Toshiaki and Kanaya were collaborating to publish a Holmes book that had Irene Adler belittle Holmes. He felt insulted by this fan fiction and sought out to kill his targets and later his own girlfriend who threatened to blackmail him for the location of the prized fan fiction copy. After Heiji woke up, he reveals that he was spying on Conan during the deduction (at some point Kogoro hit him upside the head, which woke Heiji up but he pretended to still be asleep), so now he knows the truth about Conan's identity. 'People' Triplet Murder Case Anime Episode 72: The Triplet's Country Home Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 122 - The Witnesses Are...!? ' Conan and Ran are at Sonoko’s place for her big sister, Ayako. Ayako is getting married so she’s there to meet her new dad-in-law. She’s marrying a man and when they are at their house, they witness a murder outside in the rain. The victim is the dad-in-law, Tetsuharu Tomizawa. The killer at first looks like Ayako’s fiancé, but then they find out he's the younger of triplet sons. Which of the triplets is the real murderer: eldest son Taichi, second son Tatsuji, or youngest son Yuzo? 'File 123 - The Triplet Suspects ' Conan's second attempt to fire a tranquilizer dart at Sonoko is foiled by Ran who catches him behind the door, prompting him to get Ran and Sonoko to solve the mystery together. When his question fails to guide them in the right direction, Conan tries and succeeds at firing his dart. 'File 124 - Really Sad Brotherly Bonds ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan is sure its one of the triplets. Since Kogoro isn't with them, he uses Sonoko instead. Turns out it's the eldest triplet, Taichi Tomizawa. He was having a hard time writing a good novel so he decided the best way to do this was to live out a murder mystery. It didn't help that he and his father had a huge fight before the murder, in which Tomizawa Sr. threatened to disinherit him for not living up to the family name. 'People ' Illustrator Murder Case Anime Episode 60: An Illustrator Murder Case 'File 125 - The Falling Body ' 'File 126 - A Suspicious Suicide ' 'File 127 - Flowers And Butterfly ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Kenjin Hanaoka. Most of the works he created were actually created by his apprentice Izumi Chono who coerced him to have a romantic relationship with her and then blackmailed him to continue supporting her lest she reveal their secret. All the paintings contain a trademark of the victim: a pink lipstick kiss mark. She also occasionally steals a kiss on her colleagues and boss/lover as a prank which would confirm Hanaoka's guilt. The trick Hanaoka used after bludgeoning her with an ashtray was leaning her body over the balcony of his apartment room. The corpse is tied to a rope that is connected to a pulley system using a shoyu soy sauce container as a weight and the room's doorknob. Hanaoka calls a botanist employee to come over to activate the mechanism and in the midst of the chaos has a one sided conversation, pretending to stop Chono from supposedly committing suicide. After explaining the trick and with Hanaoka denying he was with the victim, Conan reveals another kiss mark hidden on his foot using a dirty trick to make him remove his sock (he orders for a cup of lemon tea that forensics considered to be part of the setup for the alibi device and then pours it to scald the murderer's foot). 'People ' Gomera Murder Case Anime Episode 63: Big Monster Gomera Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'File 128 - The Runaway ' 'File 129 - The Tragedy of the Monster Gomera ' 'File 130 - A Silhouette Which Disappear ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer was Shugo Matsui. Matsui had made the footprints in advance, putting the paint there and making it seem Adachi did. He had used only Gomera's feet, since there was no tail mark on the floor. He then took off the suit at the stairs, ran into a storage room downstairs and threw the costume out the window on fire. The wound on his leg was faked at first, using studio blood. After the murder incident, he stabbed his own leg with a separate knife and hid it in the props box. To hide the sign of sweat, he changed shirts, which also had a spill of juice from Ayumi who spilled it on his shirt earlier. *'Motive' The news that Matsui was tired of playing Gomera and wanted to move onto other roles was a rumor spread by Kamei. Matsui was unaware of the rumor until he found out himself. Not wanting the final Gomera movie to be made, he killed Kamei. 'People ' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 121 - Real Self :*File 122 - Who Was It They Witnessed? :*File 123 - Triplets Under Suspicion :*File 124 - A Lack of Brotherly Love :*File 125 - The Falling Corpse :*File 127 - The Flower and the Butterfly :*File 128 - The Vanishing Criminal :*File 129 - Gomera's Tragedy :*File 130 - A Glimpse From Behind See also *Manga *Volume 11-20 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes